Cuaderno de Experimentos
by Naoko-Tomomi
Summary: Iván escribe un cuaderno de experimentos. Su proximo proyecto es para Vladimir, ¿qué tendrá planeado para él?
1. Chapter 1

CUADERNO DE EXPERIMENTOS

Nº XXX

DÍA 1.

_El sujeto llegó a mi casa puntual y bien vestido, eso demuestra que me tiene respeto…o conoce mi reputación._

_Parecía aun sorprendido, ya que me miraba viendo mi sonrisa. No intuye muy bien mis verdaderas intenciones, ¿da?_

_Comemos en silencio. No parece complacido, ¿no le gusta lo que he preparado? Después de tomar varias copas de vino mezclado con sangre, se anima y empieza una conversación recordándome que estoy solo. ¿Lo habrá echo a propósito? Después de esto, la mezcla de líquidos hace efecto al sujeto, el cual se empieza a sentirse indispuesto como yo había planificado así que le llevo a mi habitación inocentemente. El sujeto se tumba mareado y diciendo cosas en su idioma…El experimento ha comenzado _

Vladimir miraba desconcertado la nota. ¿Rusia le había enviado una invitación para comer? Ladeo la cabeza y volvió a mirar. Vale, era real, pero le escamaba mucho, ya que tenía una cara sonriente dibujada en la nota. ¿Qué quería el ruso de él? Ya se había independizado de su comunismo, ahora solo eran "viejos amigos".

Releyó la nota por cuarta vez. Le invitaba a comer a su casa, ¿cómo debería ir vestido? ¿Y dirigirse a él? ¿Señor Rusia? Rumanía decidió preguntar a sus vecinos del tema. Aun tenía un día:

En la casa de Hungría:

-¡¿Qué quieres, rumano? ¿Eh? Que vas a comer en casa de Rusia. Ten cuidado, dicen que quién entra en su casa es violado- Rumanía trago saliva- Oh, vamos, Vladimir, ¿tienes miedo?- río Elizaveta- Yo que tu iría bien vestido, no muy formal…

En la casa de Bulgaria:

-¿Eh? ¿Rusia? Mmm..., no le conozco de mucho, pero dicen que es el seme mundial.

Ten cuidado Vlad-le recorrió una gota de sudor por la cara- Me gustaría ser tu primer seme. Ja, ja, ja.- río.

-¡Ja! ¡En tus sueños Bulgaría!

En la casa de Ucrania:

-Pues…Rusia-chan es muy bueno, je, je. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué como te tienes que dirigir a él?

Mmm…Yo le llamo Rusia-chan o Iván-chan, pero eso porque es mi hermano, ji, ji. Pero si le llamas Iván o Rusia a secas, quedarás bien- le sonrió.

Al día siguiente, Rumanía apareció delante de la puerta de Rusia, bien vestido y un poco nervioso.

_Primero tengo que hacer que se quede aquí de algún modo y comprobar la veracidad de los rumores sobre su personalidad vampiriza, si mi sangre le afecta, los daré por ciertos._

No me encontraba cómodo comiendo en aquella casa antigua, no me gustaba el olor que me recordaba al pasado, y la comida no es que fuese muy buena. Tome varias copas de vino, me extraño que no fuese vodka, tenía un sabor atrayente, no pude evitar repetir, al menos así la comida no estaba tan insípida y entraba con más facilidad.

Me rondaba en la cabeza los comentarios de mis vecinos y recordaba, las otras veces que me había visto con Iván. Él parecía relajado y amigable, aparentemente yo estaba seguro. Quizás esa fama que tiene era solo por la guerra…Así pues, no tenía que preocuparme.

Me relaje un poco, tomando más vino y decidí empezar una conversación. Le pregunte sobre su vida actual, compartimos un par de consejos sobre como vivir en solitario y reí un poco ante una anécdota que me contó sobre Inglaterra. Definitivamente había cambiado.

Me empezaba a sentir mareado y le pedí una manzanilla. Me contó que esas cosas las guardaba en su dormitorio para tenerlas a mano por la noche, así que le seguí hasta allí pasando vario corredores. Iba a trompicones, había tomado más vino de lo que hubiera deseado. Cuando llegamos por fin a su dichosa habitación, me deje caer en la cama y sentí como se me iba la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no nos pertenece.

**Nota:** El nombre humano que le hemos puesto a Rumanía ha sido el de Vladimir, por se un nombre común y en referencia a Vlad Draculea.

**Nota 2: **No se si continuaremos este fic. Lo siento mucho. Espero que en un futuro lo continuemos.

* * *

><p>Día 2<p>

_El sujeto se despertó (de los efectos producidos por la bebida) en la habitación que le he preparado. Las características de este cuarto son una oscuridad absoluta, ninguna ventana y un efecto muy especial: eco, el cual he potenciado. Hay una puerta por donde puedo pasar a la habitación._

_El individuo esta maniatado, no puede mover las manos sin mover los pies; estas esposas contiene pequeños cascabeles, los cuales suenan al mínimo movimiento y su sonido se replica y es capaz de aturdir._

_Comencemos._

Recupere el conocimiento, estaba aturdido y con un gran dolor de cabeza., había bebido demasiado. Cuando abrí los ojos, no vi nada. Todo estaba oscuro. Me encontraba sentado, ¿quién me había traído ahí? Lo único que recordaba era tumbarme en la cama de Iván... ¡Rusia! ¡Estaba en su casa! Seguro que era treta suya, peco de confiado y mira que me avisaron. Me fui a levantar, pero mis ataduras me hicieron tropezar y caer al suelo, sonando un montón de cascabeles, los cuales sus tintineos me perforaban el oído. Conseguí levantarme a tientas y sentarme otra vez en la silla. Nota mental, no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Después de unos demoníacos minutos con el repequiteo de los cascabeles, noté como algo se movía en la oscuridad y entraba una sombra, a los pocos segundos la oscuridad se volvió hacer.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- dije, mi voz retumbo en la habitación.

-Quién sabe, ¿crees que hay alguien, Vladimir?-su voz era tranquila y penetrante.

-Bueno, si me contestas, ¿es que existes, verdad?

-¿Tan seguro estas para afirmar eso? ¿Acaso me ves?

-No, no te veo. Pero estas ahí, te siento.

-¡Ah! Me sientes, entonces ¿me tocas?

-¡No! Pero, oye, si estas ahí, ¿por qué no me sueltas?-le dejo caer a aquella voz.

-¿Y por qué debería soltarte? Acaso, ¿estas atado?

-No.-Hubo silencio- Oh, venga ya. ¡Me he cansado de este juego, Iván!-grité, soportando la reacción del eco-Enciende las luces, anda. ¡Iván!

Se hizo el silencio. Me revolví intranquilo, haciendo sonar los cascabeles. Puse mala cara, aunque nadie pudiera verme en esa oscuridad.

-¿Iván?-pregunté, y de nuevo no hubo respuesta.-Me duele la cabeza. No creo que vuelva a beber tanto, je, je, je.- Me sentía incómodo. ¿Por qué no decía nada?-Bueno esto ha sido divertido, pero ya puedes soltarme, ¿vale? Se acabo la broma- Seguía en silencio, acompañado de mi respiración y el tintineo ocasional de los cascabeles. Estaba confuso y tenía jaqueca.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero dado que estaba solo empecé a replicarme a mi mismo.

¿Por qué había ido sin nadie? Acaso soy tan tonto, la cabeza me dolía aún más.

-Aaahhh, es normal que te duela la cabeza- Me sobresalto la voz de Iván- Al menos aún no tienes hambre, deberías haber comido más comida rusa.

-Así que estas ahí, ya creía que te había imaginado

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo has hecho?-Discrepo.

-Creí que estaba solo…

No se volvió a oír nada más, de nuevo. Acabe en un estado de duermevela, de tiempo indefinido…

_El segundo día ha concluido._

_El sujeto se encuentra confuso, he de procurar que esto siga así._


End file.
